


The Two Captains

by tomatopudding



Category: Star Trek (2009), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Slash, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with Nero and before the Enterprise set out on her five-year mission. While waiting for the ship’s repairs to be done, James Kirk meets a mysterious man with an intoxicating scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Captains

They were hailed as heroes, defeaters of Nero and saviors of Earth. James T Kirk reveled in the attention and praises being lavished on them by the Starfleet community. He grinned triumphantly out at the crowd that had gathered where the shuttle landed, still managing to be the cock of the walk in a ripped uniform and filthy face, one arm slung around Captain Pike to keep the senior officer upright.

He was soon relieved of his burden by two medical personnel in white scrubs, Jim’s best friend Dr Leonard “Bones” McCoy following closely behind as they wheeled the injured Captain away. Now able to fully bask in the applause, Kirk grinned over at the remaining crew, his gaze lingering on a Vulcan he had just recently stopped calling a pointy-eared bastard. Spock caught his eye, the corners of his lips quirking upward so briefly that it was barely noticeable before settling back into the neutral set that all Vulcan mouths held. This only made Jim’s grin widen.

________________

He found out that he was getting the captaincy from a group of first-year Starfleet girls. They cornered him in the hallway, eyelashes fluttering like crazy as they stared up at him.

‘Mr Kirk,’ one of them said, a pretty blonde with the red Starfleet Academy uniform stretched taut across her chest, ‘is it true that you’re being made Captain of the Enterprise?’

Kirk had managed to cover his surprise with a suave smile and a carefree ‘Could be.’

He had meant to go over to medical to ask Pike about it. Then, the pretty little first-year had fluttered her eyelashes again and Jim forgot everything else.

_________________

Everyone was there at the ceremony. His cheeks were hurting from not smiling as he listened to the multiple speeches. Then, it was finally time.

‘Captain Pike,’ Kirk intoned seriously, ‘I am relieving you of your duty.’

Kirk noticed that Pike was having trouble keeping his own smile from emerging as he said, the double meaning in his words clear, ‘I am relieved.’

The entire hall burst into applause and Jim’s restrained grin unfurled. He looked at his crew - and they truly were his crew now - catching each person’s eye individually, even Uhura with whom he was still not on the best terms.

Then, he found himself catching eyes with someone else, someone unfamiliar. He had movie star looks; coiffed brown hair that flopped almost carelessly over his forehead, blue eyes that pierced into Jim’s very soul, broad shoulders with muscles that were accented by the tight uniform, and a sweet little cleft in his chin. When Jim stared for a little bit too long, the stranger grinned, showing off a dazzling set of teeth and dimples that made Kirk go weak at the knees.

__________________

Kirk ran into the man after the ceremony. His face was hurting from his grin and his arm was hurting from all of the congratulatory handshakes. The crush of people all around was getting to him and when Jim turned too quickly, he found himself clutching dizzily at the mysterious handsome man’s uniformed arm. Maybe it was that smile that was making him dizzy.

‘Hello,’ Kirk said dazedly.

‘Hello,’ the mystery man replied with a dazzling smile.

‘Hello,’ Kirk repeated faintly.

The man laughed, ‘I’ve done that routine before, sorry. I’m Jack, by the way, Captain Jack Harkness.’

‘James Kirk.’

Harkness laughed again, ‘I know.’

‘Right,’ Kirk mumbled, feeling heat rising in his cheeks, which made him blush even harder in and of itself.

This wasn’t right. He was the one who made people swoon, not this Harkness guy.

‘You alright?’ Harkness asked.

‘I’m fine,’ Kirk answered untruthfully, detaching his hand from Jack’s forearm.

Harkness cocked an eyebrow, ‘You were stumbling.’

‘Oh.’

Harkness held up a water bottle, shaking it invitingly.

‘Thanks.’

Kirk took it and drank, feeling better as the cool water slid down his throat.

‘So, who are you, anyway?’ Kirk asked, ‘I haven’t seen you around.’

‘Just passing through,’ Harkness said, smiling mysteriously.

‘Jim!’

It was McCoy who spoke, suddenly appearing at Kirk’s side.

‘Bones,’ Kirk replied with a grin.

McCoy grinned back, slinging an arm around Kirk’s shoulders companionably, ‘Who’s your friend?’

‘Jack, this is Dr Leonard McCoy,’ Kirk announced, ‘Bones, this is-’

‘Captain Jack Harkness,’ Kirk’s new acquaintance cut in with a suave grin, ‘And, may I say doc, you can examine me any time.’

The tone of Jack’s voice did nothing to hide what he was suggesting. McCoy spluttered, making Kirk laugh.

‘Say, James,’ Harkness said suddenly, still grinning, ‘Care to join me for dinner?’

‘It’s Jim, and sure.’

‘Jim,’ McCoy warned, his face still flushed. Even he could hear the connotations in Jack’s voice.

‘You can join us, if you’d like,’ Jack offered, ‘You’re pretty cute.’

‘I’m straight,’ McCoy insisted hotly.

Jack laughed, a big and booming sound, ‘You people and your quaint little labels. Even now.’

Jim and Jack left McCoy to splutter in peace.

__________________

Kirk awoke with a start later that evening in an unfamiliar bed. His nostrils were filled with Jack’s scent (‘51st Century pheromones,’ Harkness had said when they had first stumbled into the room.) and he was surrounded by the warmth of a Starfleet-issue duvet. Jim blinked sleepily, trying to figure out what had awakened him.

Then he heard it. It was faint, but definitely there: crying. Jack was crying. Jim slowly sat up and cast his eyes around the room. He found Jack sitting by the room’s window. Instead of the usual Starfleet uniform, he was wearing a blue button-down shirt, navy slacks, and suspenders that hung at his sides. Jack had some red strip of fabric twisted and twined around his hand and pressed to his lips. He didn’t seem to notice that Kirk was awake, his eyes trained on the fabric.

‘Jack,’ Kirk called softly.

The man in question looked up, startled, ‘Jim. I meant to be gone before your woke up.’

Kirk was surprised by his companion’s bluntness, ‘From your own room?’

Jack chuckled lightly, the sound wet from tears, ‘It’s not my room. I told you I was just passing through.’

Jim stiffened, ‘You’re not Starfleet?’

Jack smiled softly, ‘Give the man a prize.’

Kirk wasn’t quite sure what to say about this new bit of information. ‘So...why?’

‘To forget.’

Kirk didn’t know what to say to that. He simply sat there silently, with the bedclothes pooled around his waist.

Suddenly, Jack sighed. He unwrapped the cloth from his hands - Kirk could see now that it was a tie - and folded it carefully.

‘I have to go,’ he said, standing.

Jim could only nod. Jack slid the suspenders onto his shoulders and picked up a long, blue coat Kirk hadn’t noticed before, slipping it on. He put the red tie into one pocket of the coat and drew out something Kirk couldn’t see from the other pocket. Jack glanced down at the object and pressed something at the top before putting it back.

‘Ten minutes, and counting,’ he murmured.

With one final smile in Jim’s direction, Jack strode out the door and was gone.


End file.
